


Lightwood-Bane Christmas

by Malec_Shadowhunters



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Mistletoe, Santa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Shadowhunters/pseuds/Malec_Shadowhunters
Summary: Christmas eve in the Lightwood-Bane´s loft





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit late but still in time. Enjoy <3

It´s was Christmas Eve the snow was falling and shinning with the first sunbeams. Alec woke up earlier this morning to surprise his husband and now Magnus was wake he felt estrange for not have Alec with him. After a moment, he heard noises coming from the kitchen and smile. He didn´t notice his eyes drift off but when he opened them again Alec was calling for him with a tray in his hands. He sat down next to Magnus and kissed him slight on the lips.

  * Good morning, Mags. I made you breakfast.
  * Good morning, Alexander.
  * Should I wake the boys so we can have breakfast together?
  * Sure, but first… - Magnus grabbed Alec´ shirt in pulled him in



They shared a proper kiss this time full of love. Alec reached for Magnus running his fingers in the warlock messy hair and they both moaning in to the kiss. When they let go of each other they were smiling and Alec left for the boy´s room.

Magnus only have time to take a sip of his coffee before Max and Rafe jumped in the bed and sat around their Papa. Magnus kiss their heads and offer them some pancakes. After a while Alec appeared in the room with two mugs of hot chocolate for the boys.

  * Daddy, do you think Santa will came tonight?
  * I don´t know…What do you think Papa?
  * You two are good boys, I believe Santa knows that
  * Of course, he does, he knows everything – Max said
  * I hope he gives us something nice – Rafe complete



They ate listening the boys talking excited about Santa and how he was capable to travel around the world in one night. Besides the reindeers, Max still think that Santa uses portals but Rafe refuses to accepted that. 

Max and Rafe were sat in front of the tree painting and Alec and Magnus were in the kitchen making lunch. Shadowhunters don´t celebrate Christmas but Magnus want Alec to participate with him and their sons so Alec took the day off.

  * How do you want to do the Santa thing, Mags? – Alec ask when the boys weren´t listening.
  * What do you mean? We need to wait for the boys to going to bed.
  * I know that. But you want to put the presents under the tree tonight or in the earlier morning?
  * Oh, I don´t think we will have much time tomorrow.
  * Okay then.
  * I´m glad you are here, Alexander. I love you
  * I love you too. – Alec kissed Magnus fully in the mouth.



They have lunch and watch Christmas movies all day. When was time for dinner Izzy, Simon, Jace and Clary showed up to have dinner with them. Magnus thought that was a good idea invite them for Christmas dinner since Clary and Simon grown up in the mundane stile. Alec was happy to know his siblings didn´t have much trouble to dear with and he felt a little better for have not being there. 

  * Hello, big brother! Where are my boys?
  * Aunt Izzy!!!! – the boys came running for their bedroom
  * Hello, Izzy! – Alec said smelling to the view in front of him
  * Thank you for coming! Let´s eat – Magnus announced.



They left after 3 hours and the boys for the first time were excited for go to the bed. Magnus tucked them in and kissed them good night. Alec right after him. When the boys were fast asleep Alec and Magnus put their presents under the tree both wearing Christmas hats.

  * Alexander, you are incredible sexy in this
  * Yeah? – Alec asked confuse
  * Absolute, my dear. – Magnus stepped closer to him – So, do you think I was a good boy?
  * I don´t think so – Alec grinned – Maybe next year – and he turned for Magnus
  * Alexander? – Magnus was speechless
  * Came here – Alec has stopped in the door of their bedroom.



Magnus walked to him and took a while to notice the mistletoe above their heads. Alec was smiling a knowing smile and reached for Magnus whom leaned in and kissed Alec on the lips. Alec´s arms were around Magnus´ waist and Magnus hands grabbed Alec´ shoulder pulling him impossible closer. Magnus slid one hand up Alec torso till his head pulling gently at his hair and Alec moaned. Alec put his hand under Magnus tight and drag him up. Magnus instantly wrapped his legs and arms around Alec and the shadowhunter lead them to the bed.

Alec laid Magnus on the bed resting on top of him. Magnus watched Alec with so much passion in his eyes he never thought in 400 years he would have such an amazing husband to love him and even less a family to celebrate Christmas with. He put a hand on Alec´ face brushing his thumb over his lips.

  * I love you, Alexander.
  * I love you too, Mags.
  * We should go to sleep the boys will wake us early tomorrow morning
  * You´re right



They let go from each other and got ready to sleep. When they came back to bed they laid staring at each other legs tangled and hands intertwined.

  * Merry Christmas, Mags
  * Merry Christmas, Alexander



 

The boys woke them up jumping excited in the bed.

  * Daddy, Papa, woke up!
  * What time is it?
  * I don´t know but Santa came last night.
  * All right. Let´s go.



They got off the bed still a little tired and sleeping but the bright smile in their sons faces worth it.


End file.
